Late Night Rendezvous
by wilddaisy27
Summary: Sequel to Back in LA. Matt and Emily can't get enough of each other. They are secretly meeting in hotel rooms to continue their relationship. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Late Night Rendezvous Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Back in L.A., which is the sequel to The Hook-up.

Emily walked into the CNU unit with a huge smile on her face. She was happier than she had ever been before. She was "dating" a wonderful man, but she couldn't tell anyone and secretly she enjoyed the adventure of hiding her relationship. Lia noticed the change in Emily's demeanor and made a mental note to question it later as she continued to watch Emily saunter to her desk. Emily sat down and picked up a file she had been working on before the weekend. She turned to her computer adding information mindlessly as her thoughts wandered to the night before.

Matt stepped off the elevator into the CNU unit. He whistled as he walked down the hallway towards his desk. Lia noticed that Matt was a little happier than usual. What was going on here, she wondered. Clearly Flannery and Lehman both had really good weekends, maybe she could convince Duff to find out about Matt's for her. Matt glided towards his shared cubicle nodding a greeting to his partner. Emily smiled up at him nodding her own hello before turning back to her work. Matt got up to grab a cup of coffee, but before leaving he turned to Emily.

"Hey Emily, do you want some coffee while I'm up?" He asked, a little unsure as to how to act now that he knew his feelings were more involved than he thought.

"Sure, don't put too much sugar in it this time." She replied grinning as she handed him her cup.

"You like it the same as me. I don't think I can forget that." Matt said as he walked away shaking his head at this woman that did strange things to him.

Lia noticed Matt walk away and used his absence as a chance to interrogate Emily about her weekend. She strolled over to her desk and sat down in Matt's chair.

" Hey Emily. I'm really sorry about bailing on you this weekend, but I guess you had a good one anyway." Lia said hoping to get Emily to open up. Emily turned to look at her and smiled.

"I had a wonderful weekend. Thanks for asking. How was your date?" Emily asked well aware of the game Lia was trying to play.

"It was so wonderful. We went to that little Italian restaurant down the street from my apartment. The food was great, and then we talked for a long time and almost missed the movie. He put his arm around me there and then walked me to my door. I almost let him inside but I didn't want him to think I would give him that on the first date. Make him work for it a little bit you know." Lia rambled on unaware that Matt had come up behind them. He handed Emily her coffee and leaned against the desk just as Cheryl motioned for them to come into her office.

"Lia, Cheryl needs us right now. I'll talk to you later." Emily said as she got up and walked with Matt into Cheryl's office.

Cheryl explained the situation and Matt and Emily left immediately for the scene.

After a long 10 hours, Matt finally convinced the HT to release the hostages. The man was holding his ex-wife and children hostage. He was upset over the fact that she filed for divorce and was fighting for sole custody of his son and daughter. Matt somehow convinced the man to release his children hours ago, but the wife was tougher.

Emily was exhausted. She wanted to go home and climb in her bed, but she also wanted to be held in the arms of one man, her partner. She walked over to where he was talking to Cheryl.

"Good work you two. Go home get some rest and I'll see you in the morning for a debriefing." Cheryl released them from the scene with those words. Matt and Emily turned to walk away when they heard Frank's loud voice booming from behind them.

"Hey guys, you want to go have a drink at Sloan's?" He asked trying to gage the look the couple exchanged before Matt answered for the both of them.

"No, not tonight. I'm exhausted and Emily rode with me, so I need to take her to get her car. Maybe another night." Matt replied trying to hide the fact that he wanted Emily all to himself. He needed to hold her in his arms and release all of the stress of the day.

"Lehman, I can take you to get your car if you want to come." Frank suggested.

"No, not tonight Frank. I just want to go home, take a bubble bath and climb in my bed. Thanks though." Emily responded sounding more tired than she felt.

Matt and Emily got in his car and pulled away. Emily loved his mustang and wished he would let her drive it, but he was too protective of it. Matt turned towards their office when Emily spoke, " I thought we could just go straight to the hotel and then you can drive me in the morning. We can pretend we didn't come in together."

"I thought you wanted to go home." Matt shrugged a little confused but liking her plan.

"I did, but I'd rather go to a hotel with you." Emily smiled at the grin that crossed Matt's face.

"Okay, let's go." Matt said as he turned down the next street to head to the Westin across town.

They arrived at the Westin and grabbed their overnight bags from Matt's trunk before walking into the hotel and up to the counter. They kept a bag in each car in case they had to stay overnight at a negotiation. Matt took out his credit card and paid for their room. They walked to the elevator and pushed the button for the tenth floor. When the doors opened Matt put his arm around Emily and lead her to their room. The pair opened the door, dropped their bags and collapsed on the bed. They were both asleep in a matter of minutes, Emily resting her head on Matt's chest and Matt wrapping both arms tightly around her. They slept through the night until the early morning sun woke them with a reminder of the day to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Late Night Rendezvous

Chapter: 2

Matt and Emily awoke where they landed on the bed the night before. Neither one had thought to set the alarm clock. Emily leaned up and kissed Matt's lips making sure he was awake before glancing at the clock and realizing they only had 45 minutes to get ready and across town to work in rush hour traffic. How in the world were they going to explain this to Cheryl? Emily jumped out of the bed and grabbed her bag before heading towards the bathroom mumbling something about how they were going to have to reveal their secret. Matt smiled at how she drove him crazy before getting an idea and following her into the bathroom.

"Emily noticed the shower curtain move and froze before remembering she had company. She had been lost in thought as she washed her hair. Matt's arms came around her pulling her close as she sighed and leaned against him. He kissed her neck turning her around to face him before capturing her lips with his. Emily broke away to remind him that they were already going to be late.

"Matt, Matt. We're already going to be late without that." She pleaded as his lips once again assaulted her. Matt felt her body give in even though her mouth and brain were telling her not to. He smiled before saying, "I'll take care of everything. Don't worry about it." Before finishing the assault he had begun by leaving them both breathless and even later than they already were.

Emily ran out to the car while Matt checked out. She threw their bags in the trunk and pulled the car up to the door waiting for Matt. She looked at the clock, 8:30. They should be at work right now. Matt got in the passenger's side as Emily sped off.

9:30…an hour late. Cheryl was pacing in her office wondering where her two negotiators were. She had seen Emily's car in the parking lot so she knew she had to be there somewhere. She picked up her phone just as it began to ring. She was grateful Matt was calling and not hurt, but she couldn't believe he was this late. He probably got drunk and met some floozy last night and couldn't get out of bed.

"Matt, Where the he are you?" Cheryl demanded angrily shutting her office door as she paced some more.

"I'm on my way. I slept through my alarm going off and now there is all kinds of traffic. I should be there soon though. Sorry Cheryl." Matt said hoping she couldn't tell he was lying. He was never good at it and had little things he did when he tried to do it face to face, so he usually didn't try. He could lie to an HT but not to someone who knew him.

"Good, you can stay late to make up for it." Cheryl yelled before asking, "Where do you think Emily is? I saw her car but I haven't seen her in here yet."

"Oh, if she's not at her desk, then she probably went across the street to grab a cup of good coffee. She does that sometimes if she's not quite awake in the mornings." Matt told her knowing that Emily was going to have to grab some coffee now on their way in.

"Okay, I needed to ask her something about her class today but it wasn't an emergency so I didn't page her yet." Cheryl replied, thinking this whole thing sounded suspicious.

Matt arrived fifteen minutes later. Emily ran to the coffee shop to grab herself an excuse. She decided a call Matt to make it legit. Matt was talking on the phone when he reached his desk.

"Matt, Do you want a cup of coffee?" She asked, pretending like she didn't already know.

"I want one of those caramel latte things. You better get Cheryl something, I think I made her mad this morning." Matt replied knowing that his boss was standing behind him.

"Yeah, what did you do this time?" Emily said playing along.

" I was over an hour late. Get her one of those iced mocha things you drink sometimes. It's got enough caffeine in it to make her happy for the rest of the day." Matt laughed as Emily giggled on the other end.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." Emily hung up still laughing as she ordered. She got their coffee and headed into the office meeting her partner at their shared cubicle. She handed Matt his coffee before taking Cheryl hers.

After her talk with Cheryl Emily immediately went to teach her class. Matt found it hard to concentrate without her sitting beside him. He walked around the back and snuck into the back of her class. Towards the end she asked for questions and she saw a hand in the back go up. Instead of responding to it she dismissed her class a few minutes early. After most of the class left he came down the stairs passing her a note on the way out of the room. Emily smiled as she read it. _Meet me tonight at the Marriott. Exit 95, 10:00._ Emily blushed as she read it knowing that she couldn't wait for that meeting to take place. The rest of the afternoon drug on as the couple pretended not to care about what the other was doing.

Emily left first going home to repack her bag and clean up before leaving for the hotel.

Matt left about an hour later, serving his extra time for being late. He went home repacked his bag, and then cleaned up his house a little trying to stay busy until late night appointment. He prayed that they would not be interrupted tonight.

Matt arrived at the hotel before Emily. He signed his room slip and took his key before walking to the elevator to head up to their room. He sent Emily a text message with nothing but the number in it. He knew she would know what it meant when she got it.

Emily parked next to Matt's mustang. She felt the vibration of her phone on her hip. Hoping it wasn't work; she smiled when she saw she received a message from Matt. She opened her inbox and saw a message with one three-digit number. She felt her anticipation rise as she walked towards the hotel lobby.

Emily knocked lightly on the door of room 324. Matt opened the door and grinning with his shirt off. Emily smiled as she entered the room.

"Well it looks like you don't need me. Maybe I should go." She joked turning back towards the door after noticing the bottle of wine in the ice bucket and that the bed was already turned down. Matt grabbed her from behind before reaching down and lifting her off her feet and carrying her over to the bed silencing her words with a kiss. He laid Emily down before turning to grab the wine. He poured them both a glass before joining her on the bed. Matt sipped his wine while stroking Emily's arms with his free hand.

"As you can see, I need you to finish what I've started." Matt said as he set his glass down. He took Emily's from her placing it on the nightstand beside his before leaning in and kissing her. Her hands immediately went to his hair. She pulled him closer as he slipped his hands under her shirt lifting it over her head to remove it. She ran her hands down his back and they took turns removing each other's clothing before finally joining their bodies together as one. They fell asleep much as they had the night before. Emily resting her head on Matt's chest and Matt holding her tightly with both arms wrapped around her. They loved the feeling of comfort this brought them and the normalcy it gave their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

3 nights later

Emily walked into the Marriott, her favorite hotel for these excursions. Matt had come into her class and handed her a note before walking back out. To her students, it seemed like two co-workers exchanging information about a case, but to Emily it was the time and place they were meeting tonight. She couldn't believe that it had been three long nights since the last time they had sex, and she couldn't believe that she was counting the days apart. She turned her back to her class during her lecture to hide the smile that grew huge from reading the words on the note. She thought about this as she pushed the buttons inside the elevator to go up to the fifth floor. She walked down to the room, their room, the one they always request 505. It had the best view and the bed was big and comfortable, a must for Matt and Emily and their activities.

Matt waited impatiently inside the room. He couldn't wait for her to get there. He had to refrain several times from touching her at work over the last few days. HE was tempted to ask her to meet him at the hotel across the street, the conference room, or even a storage closet. He needed to touch her and be with her. Matt was startled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

He opened the door and leaned against the doorjamb nonchalantly. Emily smiled as she put her hand on his chest and gave him a slight shove into the room.

"Flannery, you better not push your luck. I can walk right back out that door." Emily laughed, as Matt's expression turned to seriousness as he thought of her actually leaving.

"You wouldn't do that because you want me as bad as I want you." He said confidently as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close and kissing her lips.

Emily let her hand roam through his hair and then firmly encircle his neck as he lifted her onto the bed. The pair spent a few minutes rolling around the king sized bed before Matt took control. He flipped Emily over on her back and pulled her shirt off over her head. He ran his fingers along her smooth skin before running his hands behind her back and unhooking her bra. Matt threw the offending device to the other side of the bed and ran his fingers over her firm breasts eliciting the response he wanted. He kissed her lips as she let out a contented sigh. Emily's hands slid up and down Matt's bare back as he continued to tease her. He let his mouth wander from her lips to her neck, then her collarbone and finally reaching their destination. He took his time with each breast licking and sucking one then giving the other equal attention. Emily arched her back moving him closer to the desired areas and let a few moans of pleasure escape her lips. Matt loved the sounds she made, especially the ones he caused. He kissed a trail down her stomach to the top of her jeans where he skillfully unbuckled her belt and undid her pants before slipping his hand inside and rubbing. He ran his finger inside her once before completely removing her pants and underwear. Emily needing to feel him on her grabbed the belt of his jeans and pulled him back on top of her. Matt laughed as she undid his pants and struggled with getting them off. He quickly removed the hindering clothing and covered her once again with his body. Emily giggled as she felt his erection increase as their bodies touched. She pulled him into a kiss as one hand circled around his hips and grabbed the member of his body she longed to feel inside her. She gave it a gentle squeeze before moving her hand back around as Matt inserted himself into her. He lay still a moment savoring the feeling of entering her before her began to move slowly. Emily began to move with him as the picked up the pace both moaning and calling each other's names. Emily reached her orgasm first shouting Matt's name and letting out a loud sigh. Matt continued to move inside her until he reached his climax. As he released inside her he moaned loudly. After Emily climaxed once more, the couple lie there motionless unable to move from the satisfying sensations running through their bodies. Their breathing slowly evened out and Matt rolled off of Emily pulling her over to rest on his chest. They fell asleep together thankful for the opportunity to release the passion that had built up over the past few days.


	4. Chapter 4

1 week later

Emily was growing impatient as she paced inside her classroom. She and Matt had not been together since their last hook-up a week ago. This week had been filled with seminars, classes, situations and cancelled plans much to the dismay of all the parties involved. She longed to touch her partner. That's why she was alone in the middle of the day pacing this large room. She needed the distance so that the distraction of how he smelled didn't overwhelm her senses. Oh how she loved his cologne. Hiding this relationship was getting harder, but Emily knew how much trouble they would be in if their boss ever found out so she went along with it. She had never really been rebellious or went against the rules, and for just sex, she wondered if it was worth it. Who was she kidding, she knew it wasn't just sex.

Matt sat tapping his pen on his desk staring out the window across from it. Where was she? Why wasn't she sitting next to him so he could at least smell her and look at her? She drove him crazy, but she was worth it. He long ago chucked the idea that this was just sex. He knew all along that he wanted more from the moment he met her. His partner captivated his mind and she had taken his heart hostage, she just didn't know it yet. He wanted to hit Frank and Duff every time they talked about how she was so uptight and if she was getting any she might be a little more reasonable about tactical. Matt knew that doing so would let their relationship out of the bag so he managed to refrain himself. He didn't want to break Emily's trust and he didn't want to get her in trouble either so he kept his mouth shut and waited for an opportunity to be with her again. That's when an idea popped into his head.

Emily heard her phone ring and smiled when she noticed the name on the caller id. She answered it immediately.

"Agent Flannery what can I do for you?" She asked as if she were in a meeting or teaching her class.

"Well, I was thinking you could help me out by meeting me in interrogation room 2. I need your help with something." He replied, as his smile grew wide.

"Why would I want to do that?" She asked not understanding what he really wanted.

"Because it'll be worth your while, I promise." Matt said knowing he was grabbing her attention now.

"Okay, but you better not be up to anything." She warned him as she hung up the phone.

Matt waited inside the small room as he checked once again to make sure the cameras were disabled. He knew no one used this room on the back hallway very often because of that fact. He made sure the blinds were drawn and that there was no way to into the room. He had big plans and it was a slow day so why not put them into action. If only he could get Emily to agree.

Emily walked out the back door to her classroom and to the rarely used room. She looked around making sure no one saw her enter before walking inside. She smiled as she saw Matt waiting for her as she closed the door. Matt reached around her flipping the lock. He pushed her against a nearby wall before assaulting her lips with kisses. Emily broke the lip lock to speak.

"Matt, Matt, stop. We're at work and we're going to get caught." She pleaded as her hands ran down his back and under his shirt.

"Cheryl's gone for the day at a meeting with LAPD. I locked the door and I have a beautiful woman captive. I want to feel your body against mine." Mat responded kissing her again.

"Cheryl's really gone?" Emily questioned trying to stop herself from giving in but if was a losing battle.

"Yep and it's an hour until your class. I think you need some help focusing." Matt said as his hands found their way under her shirt. Emily moaned as they made contact with her breasts. He wrapped her arms around her neck as Matt lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Emily slid her hands between them undoing his zipper as well as her own. Matt leaned up against the wall pinning her body between his and the wall as he adjusted their position. He gently slid into her as she buried her head in his neck to muffle her scream. They both sighed with relief as their bodies moved together causing the pent up passion to flow through each other. They climaxed together both panting and out of breath. Matt removed himself as Emily slid her legs down to stand on the floor still leaning against the wall and Matt. After a few minutes they both regained their composure and fastened their clothes before discussing their plans for the night.

Emily peeked out the door before returning to her classroom followed a few minutes later by Matt who went back to his desk to pretend to work really thinking about his late night meeting at the Marriott.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Matt slid into the booth beside Emily. He couldn't believe that they had been sleeping together for two months now. He reached under the table and squeezed Emily's knee. They had plans in few hours to meet up at the Marriott. Matt couldn't wait she looked so hot tonight.

Emily smiled as Lia continued a story about her latest boyfriend. She felt the hand on her knee and almost smacked Frank when she realized it was a familiar touch. She placed her hands in her lap and waited until Lia took a breath. She asked a question leaning forward slightly before putting her hand on Matt's inner thigh. As she rubbed she saw him grin and sigh slightly. Frank took this moment to interrupt their little game.

"Well Flannery, Duff and I are going to play some pool later. Care to join us?" Frank questioned suspiciously since Matt had blown them off several times over the last two month.

"I have plans later." Matt responded as Emily tensed slightly.

"Are you seeing someone? I mean that's the only reason you'd blow us off. You know if you were getting some." Frank stated eyeing Matt and his reaction.

"So what if I am?" Mat replied raising his voice a little.

"Wow. You are. Who is she? Anyone we know? I bet she's another bimbo blonde just like the last one that you picked up in a bar. Well this one won't last either." Frank teased sensing Matt's rage.

"She's not a bimbo that I picked up in a bar. She's smart, beautiful and more of a woman than anyone you could ever get." Matt stood as he spoke these last words and headed towards the door.

Emily watched, grateful that he defended her, but upset with Frank still. She stood to follow him out the door.

"Frank why do you have to be such a jerk?" Emily asked before walking after Matt.

Outside of Sloan's

"Hey Matt wait up!" Emily called as he reached his car.

Matt smiled at the fact that she came after him. He turned around knowing that this could have blown their cover.

"What's up Lehman?" He asked noticing Frank standing in the doorway of the bar watching.

"I just wanted to say thanks." She replied her voice soft as she turned to follow his stare.

"No problem. He can be a jerk at times." Matt said leaning against the Mustang.

She leaned next to him watching Frank. She smiled as she thought about their plans.

"So are we still on for tonight?" She questioned leaning close to him to whisper.

"You bet and it looks like we'll be earlier than we thought. You have your bag right?" He asked smiling.

"Yes, I can't wait to touch you." Emily replied her grin matching his.

"Let's go then. I'll see you tomorrow Lehman." Matt called as he slipped into the driver's seat of the Mustang.

"Alright. Have a good night." She exclaimed as she walked to her Jeep.

Frank watched as the pair left in their own cars before jogging to his and following Matt. He wanted to see this woman that Matt was so entranced by. He followed behind at a safe distance not noticing the redhead that had pulled out behind him. Emily noticed Frank's SUV and called Matt to inform him that he were being followed.

Matt pulled onto the highway intent on losing Frank before he reached the hotel. Emily reduced her speed so that she wouldn't show up while Frank was there. Matt pulled into the Marriott and waited. He saw Frank pull in behind him. Matt got out of the car and walked over to Frank. He was not happy with his friend.

"What in the he are you doing?" Matt asked as soon as Frank was out of his vehicle.

"I wanted to see this woman you're keeping so secretive. Matt you used to tell us all about your latest conquest, but now it's like this woman doesn't exist." Frank replied annoyed that Matt was keeping secrets.

"Well maybe I'm learning that my relationships aren't so much your business. I mean, this one's special and I don't want to screw it up." Matt said looking at the ground hoping Frank wouldn't ask for a name.

"A name Flannery. Who is she? Someone we work with?" Frank questioned as if Matt was a suspect.

"Yes, no. I met her in a coffee shop near work. She's a shrink. Her name is...uh, Rose." He said saying the second name that came to mind, Emily's middle name.

"Really, a shrink. Does Lehman know about this?" Frank interrogated crossing his arms.

"No, why would she? We don't talk about that kind of stuff." Matt stated trying to convince the man to let him go. Neither one of them seeing the red head that walked into the hotel. Emily got their room and then sent Matt a text message with the room number.

"Well you two seemed to be having a pretty intimate conversation outside of Sloan's." Frank answered seeing Matt sweat.

Matt walked around to the trunk of his car getting out his bag before looking at his phone.

"Listen Frank. I really like this girl and she's in there waiting for me. Can we talk about this tomorrow?" Matt asked before turning in the direction of the hotel and striding towards the door.

"Okay man, have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Or anything I would for that matter." Frank laughed as he got in his car and drove away.

Matt got in the elevator and rode to the 5th floor. He walked down the long hallway to the room the woman he had been lusting after all day was waiting in. Matt knocked lightly and smiled when she opened the door. Emily hid her body behind the door as Matt entered. He saw that she had already turned the bed down. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and leaned against his back. Both sighed with contentment at finally being together. Matt noticed Emily's jeans on the floor as he set his bag down next to hers. Her arms still wrapped around his waist, he lead her past the trail of her clothes to the bed. Matt turned around running his hands over the smooth skin of her naked body as he picked her up and laid her gently on the bed. Matt kissed her before standing once again and removing his clothes. Emily laughed as he fell on the bed next to her. She rolled over on top of him kissing his neck and lips. Matt ran his hands down her back to her behind and gave it a gentle pinch. Emily giggled as she kissed her way down his chest to his stomach. Matt moaned as her hand found it's way onto his penis.

"Em, come back up here. I want to kiss you and get inside you. I need to feel you." Matt whispered.

Emily smiled as she kissed her way back up to Matt's lips. He ran one hand through her hair and wrapped the other one around her waist before flipping them over on the large bed. Matt assaulted her neck with passionate kisses before moving down towards her breasts. He took each one in his hand and licked circles around them. Emily moaned with pleasure as he continued his way south. Matt's mouth kissed and licked a circle around her belly button tickling her slightly. Matt smiled as she giggled and ran her hands through his hair. He ran his hand down and rubbed her eliciting a moan from his partner.

"Matt!" Emily yelled before begging him to enter her. Matt lay down gently on top of her and slid his hard penis into her. Emily moaned loudly at the sensation shooting up her body. Matt watched her face for the grin she always got at this point before biting her bottom lip. He kissed her before beginning to move inside her. The pair moved together simultaneously as they moaned with pleasure. Matt slowed his pace just as Emily was about to reach her climax. She arched her back forcing him further inside her and he released as she shouted his name. The pair lie there unable to move for several moments. After regaining his breath, Matt rolled off of Emily and lie on his back staring at the ceiling. Emily scooted close to him resting her head on his chest as he pulled the sheet up around them. Matt kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her bare arm.

"Matt." Emily said quietly content lying in his arms.

"What?" He asked knowing something was bothering her.

"Did you mean it?" She responded looking up into his eyes.

"Did I mean what?" Matt replied not liking this game of answering a question with a question.

"That you think I'm beautiful?" She questioned suddenly shy covering herself with the sheet and pulling away from him.

Matt pulled the sheet away so that she couldn't cover up. He laid her down on the bed and ran his hand down her body beginning on her cheek and ending at her hip. He lay his head down on her chest and sighed.

"Emily, I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. I love every curve of your body and the way you feel in my arms. It's like your body forms to mine. This, what we have, is perfect." He replied as she ran a hand over his chest.

"Okay, thanks. And Matt, Could you move so I can show you how much this means to me?" Matt sat up and looked at her. Emily pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. She kissed him before they had sex again and fell asleep tangled together under the sheet.


	6. Chapter 6

1 month later

They had been together for three months. Emily smiled as she thought about it. She couldn't believe they had been together for three months. She was sitting at her desk finishing up some paperwork after a long case that went late into the night. Matt sat beside her tapping his pencil on the desk annoying her slightly since they were both tired. He was watching her but trying to not get noticed.

"Matt, the sooner you help me the sooner we get out of here." Emily said aggravated that he was just sitting there.

"I think you're doing a fine job." He replied earning him a glare and a punch on the arm.

"Well then I guess I'll go home and relax in the comfort of my own bed." Emily answered leaning closer so others couldn't hear their conversation.

"What did you have in mind?" Matt asked looking around before letting his hand graze her thigh.

"Well I was thinking that we could hit the Marriott and have a little fun, but I'm really tired, so maybe not." She responded turning back to her computer.

"What do you need help with?" Matt questioned dying to get them out of there.

Emily handed over a few papers before telling Matt which forms to fill out. The pair quickly completed their task around 8 pm and headed towards the elevator. Emily pulled out first heading towards the highway to head across town. She merged with the traffic and took off, Matt not far behind. Once arriving at the hotel, the couple walked inside. Matt paid for their room and they walked down the hall to the elevators. Emily laid her head on his shoulder as they walked sighing. They arrived at their room after the short ride. Matt opened the door and followed Emily inside. She immediately turned down the covers and went in the bathroom to freshen up. She came out to find a shirtless Matt laying on the bed flipping channels on the TV. Emily immediately removed her clothes and climbed in the bed. Matt smiled as he turned off the television, took off his pants and boxers and joined her under the sheets.

He pulled her close and began kissing her lips and neck. Emily leaned into him sighing once again. This felt so right and yet it was so wrong. She rolled over on her back taking him with her. Matt smiled at her inability to wait. The pair connected making love and then falling asleep holding onto one another neither one suspecting that tomorrow their relationship would change dramatically when Matt let their secret slip.


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

The next morning

Emily rolled over and smacked the alarm clock a little harder than necessary. Matt tightened his arms around her waist pulling her body back against his with a moan. He did not want to get out of bed. Emily sighed as she relaxed in Matt's embrace, content to lie there a few minutes longer. Matt placed a kiss on her shoulder, then her neck, finally nibbling her ear.

"Matt, I want to sleep for a few more minutes." Emily pleaded moving away from him slightly.

"Well I'm awake and if we get up now then we'll have time for another round before we have to get ready." Matt said smiling as he rubbed her arm and continued his kissing assault.

"We went three rounds last night, which is why I'm so tired now. Let me sleep." She demanded pulling the sheet over her head.

"Fine, but I'm taking a shower." Matt warned getting out of bed and taking the corner of the sheet with him pulling it off of Emily's body. He took it into the bathroom and shut the door.

"You are so going to pay for that Flannery!" Emily shouted as she reluctantly turned the alarm off and got out of bed.

Emily opened the bathroom door releasing the steam from the shower. She smiled as she thought of how she could pay him back. She quietly walked over to the toilet and pushed down on the handle causing it to flush. Matt yelled at the change in temperature and opened the shower curtain to a grinning Emily.

"That was low and you know it Lehman." Matt said grabbing her around the waist and pulling her inside.

"So was pulling the sheet off of me." Emily replied turning in Matt's arms to look at him.

Matt pulled her close as Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up wrapping her long legs around his waist. Matt pinned her against the wall as the made love. It was a morning that ended up being more rushed than it should have been and by the end of the day, they both wondered if it would happen again.


End file.
